


Come into My Parlour (Said the Spider to the Fly)

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on Tumblr asked for Pete being a little spidery during sexy times, using super strength and bondage. And who am I to refuse that kinda request?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come into My Parlour (Said the Spider to the Fly)

“Ew, dude. Stop. Cease. Desist, seriously.” Peter turns to look enquiringly at Wade who is shuddering on the couch, a look of exaggerated revulsion on his face.

“What?” he asks defensively. He’s not even doing anything, just cleaning. Maybe Wade’s messiness has morphed into an actual aversion to cleanliness?

“That. You all…sprawled out up there. You move so…creepy,” he says, and Peter suddenly realizes that he’s clinging halfway up the wall in a crouch in order to reach a cobweb up on the ceiling (he loves spiders of course, but it’s been growing steadily for the past week, and he may be Spider-man, but he’s not down for living in an actual spider web.)

“I’m not creepy. Some people would call me lithe and sinuous. Totally sexy,” he replies with a huff, turning to crawl back down the wall, and he can’t help exaggerating the spider-like fluidity of his movements, just to piss Wade off.

“Some people are dead wrong,” Wade exclaims, though the corners of his mouth are turned up in a half smile, shifting his feet up onto the couch as Peter continues crawling, moving across the floor towards him with a wicked look on his face.

“Eek a spider!” Wade screeches as Peter reaches him, jumping up on the couch and flipping over the back of it as Peter reaches out to grab him. “Someone kill it!!”

“No one’s here to save you,” Peter says in his best super villain voice, struggling not to laugh.“You’re all mine.”

Wade chortles, dashing out of reach again as Peter surges forward. “You’ll have to catch me first bug-boy,” he sneers.

“You’re forgetting one thing,” a smug smirk slowly spreads across his face as he crouches down, preparing to spring. “Spiders are fast,” and suddenly Wade is against the wall, pinned there by his grinning boyfriend.

“Oh not cool,” Wade whines as he struggles vainly against Peter’s hold.

Peter laughs an leans forward to kiss him, but Wade turns his face to the side.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Peter pouts, pressing himself up against him and leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Wait…hold on…what do we have here?” he asks, noting gleefully that a certain part of Wade seems to be quite interested in the proceedings.

“Oh…you like it don’t you,” Peter says, one hand drifting down to the hardness in Wade’s lap as the man struggles against the wall under the hand holding him down.

“Nope,” he grits out from between his teeth, trying to push Peter off of him and failing, even when he’s using his hands. Damn Peter’s strong. “Not at all. And this is so cheating, with the strength and the weird spider moves and- fuck!”

Peter’s hand has delved into his pants and is wrapping nicely around his dick, stroking lightly, feeling it harden further under his ministrations.

“Does that mean you want me to stop?,” Peter grins as Wade’s hips rise, and he loosens his hand threateningly.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Wade orders seriously, his hands moving off of Peter’s shoulders where they had been shoving to grab at his hand and encourage him to move.

Well now. That just wouldn’t do.

Peter removes his hand, much to Wade’s chagrin, and pins his arms to the wall beside his head. “Let me just…” he trails off, webbing him securely. “Much better,” he croons as Wade splutters in surprise.

“Oh my God, you’re going to eat me aren’t you. This is the end. I’m too beautiful to die!” Wade writhes, testing the bonds and finding himself well and truly stuck.

Peter licks his neck. “Well, you’re no hotdog, but I guess you’ll have to do.”

“First of all, I taste way better than a friggin hotdog, and secondly, you’re still creepy. All this web stuff just proves my point,” Wade says, his eyes narrowed. Peter just smiles wryly and runs a finger slowly down his chest.

“I think the way I move turns you on, doesn’t it? That’s why you want me to stop. So you wont get embarrassing boners. Am I right?” Peter draws a single finger ever so lightly across the bulge in his pants, mouthing at his neck, toying with his prey before he goes in for the kill.

“Oh fuck you,” Wade grinds out. “Or fuck me, whatever, just… do something goddamnit.” His hips buck up, and Peter relents, palming his cock through the fabric.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Peter teases, but he’s pulling down Wade’s pants so it’s hard to stay mad at him.

It gets even harder to stay mad as Peter presses kisses down his chest, even though he’s had to rip through the fabric of his shirt, to mouth at his nipple. The boy knows what he’s doing as he sucks, using the slightest hint of teeth just the way Wade likes it.

“Gonna fuck you against this wall,” he mumbles, his breath teasing over the wet nub as his hand slides up to pinch the other nipple, making Wade gasp, and cuss.

“So stop being such a tease and do it,” he growls, earning him a smile against his skin as the movement of Peter’s tongue slows exponentially, making him whine in frustration.

Peter’s hands roam all over, sliding down his thighs to push his pants all the way down to his ankles where Wade quickly kicks them off.

His smile only grows as Wade starts to whimper plaintively, his hips bucking desperately in an attempt to make some sort of contact.

“For prey, you seem pretty eager,” Peter whispers into his ear, slamming their hips together. Wade’s shout prompts Peter to heft his legs up, smirking as they wrap around him without hesitation, tightening possessively.

“You’re too cute,” he laughs, pulling back a little to look into his eyes. The way Wade is wriggling excitedly is too endearing for it to be called anything else.

“M’not cute. “M’manly an’ all that shit,” Wade grunts. “Now fuck me Spider-man or I’ll think you don’t like me, and I’ll fall into a spiral of self doubt, and my self-esteem will be shattered and I’ll never-” Peter cuts off Wade’s babbling, pressing two fingers against his lips.

Wade lets the fingers slide easily into his mouth and sucks them greedily, still humming, although it’s hard to tell if it’s from pleasure or if he’s finishing his rant. Listening closer he realizes it’s neither: Wade is humming “The Itsy Bitsy Spider” happily to himself as he laves at the fingers in his mouth. Peter snorts, smiling fondly. Wade’s and idiot, but at least he’s his idiot.

When his fingers are wet enough he pulls them out, despite Wade’s best attempts to suck them back into his mouth, knowing that Peter loves the show. “God that mouth,” Peter groans, as he trails his wet fingers over his lips for a moment.

He steps back a bit so that he can slide one finger teasingly against Wade’s hole, laughing as Wade wiggles, trying to push down against it.

He prepares him in quick thrusts of his hand, scissoring his fingers and making Wade’s body jump with each touch to his prostate.

“Good to go?” Peter asks, leaning his head against Wade’s shoulder briefly, getting a grunt and a nod for his efforts.

Peter’s cock fills him inch by inch in a slow burn edged with pleasure that has Wade groaning, his head thrown back and eyes shut tight.

“Just so we’re clear,” he manages shakily as Peter begins thrusting, just a bit too fast, but so good he can’t bring himself to ask him to slow down, “You’re not going to bite my head off after this or something, are you?”

Peter’s chuckle turns into a moan as his hips piston forward, and his hands come up to rest on the wall on either side of Wade’s head as he starts fucking him in earnest, slamming Wade’s back against the wall.

“That’s it Pete, c’mon,” he mumbles against Peter’s neck. His eyes are squeezed shut, and his arms ache where Peter’s webs are holding him up, but the slide of Peter’s cock in him has his breath hitching with each thrust. Peter’s pace is relentless, each thrust slamming him a bit harder against the wall, but Wade pushes back against him each time, begging for more.

He hears a crumbling thud and his eyes fly open, looking past Peter in confusion for the source of the sound. Finding it, the movement of his hips stutters in surprise and he stares wide-eyed at where Peter’s fingers have actually sunk into the drywall, making holes that the man’s definitely going to regret later.

It should be terrifying, really, he should be fearing for his life right now but…

“Holy fucking hell Pete, that’s so hot,” he moans, and Peter just keeps jerking forward, slamming into him in a way that would have made him seriously sore the next day if he didn’t have his trusty healing factor. Peter’s hands clench in the wall and suddenly there is drywall dust raining down, ruining the freshly cleaned floor, but he’s clearly way past the point of caring.

“Can you take it if I go harder?” Peter mumbles, his eyes closing tight. He looks lost in ecstasy, and it’s impossible to say no when he looks like he’s coming apart at the seams like this. “Fuck yes,” he replies enthusiastically, canting his hips into Peter’s thrust so that his cock is driven as deep as possible.

Peter’s hands move to tear at the webbing, and they sink to the floor together, the new position making it easier for him to pound into him as Wade encourages him loudly and enthusiastically.

“Fuck, fuck, come, on, Peter, right there… yes!!” Wade screams as Peter brings a hand forward to grab his cock. They both come at almost the same time, Wade shaking silently and Peter gasping, with a choked off cry of Wade’s name.

They’ve barely come down from the high when Peter pulls out, propping himself up to examine the walls and the dust covering the floors. His eyes widen in shock as he takes in the mess.

“Wade,” Peter wails, standing up, “You broke my apartment!”

“I broke your apartment?!? No no no, you broke your apartment!” he says disbelievingly, blinking up at him.

It takes him a few seconds to realize that Peter’s fighting a smile, and his eyes are twinkling mischievously.

“You are an unbelievable jackass,” Wade shouts jumping to his feet as Peter takes flight, running into the bedroom and slamming the door behind him inches from Wade’s snarling face.

Wade hammers his fists against the solid wood. “You have exactly three seconds before I break down this door,” he shouts.

Peter’s voice is sly and amused when he replies. “Go ahead tough guy, show me what you’re made of.”

They’re going to have to do some major renovations, but that can wait until tomorrow.


End file.
